


Mount Neverest

by Melancholea



Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholea/pseuds/Melancholea
Summary: Short story about a hunting trip





	Mount Neverest

High up in the peaks of Mount Neverest, curls of smoke drifted in the icy wind. A tent sat anchored deep within the snow, a lone fire burning at its entrance. As the moon rose over the crest of the mountain small red ears poked out, twitching back and forth before a head followed behind. The young pandaren closed her eyes and lifted her muzzle to the night air, sniffing slightly, letting the cold crisp scents fill her senses. Her bright blue eyes open slowly and shift around before she giggles and looks down toward the snow, a young fox filling her sight.

"Chiyo.. What do you think you are doing little one?" It yipped at her before bouncing up onto its hind legs to lick her cheek before nudging her crossbow toward her. "Yes.. I know.. We need to hunt..I'd hoped the storm would pass.. but we're out of food.. And neither you or I will last much longer without something in our stomachs..." Just as quickly as her head appeared it disappeared back into the slight warmth of the tent, their shadows dancing along its canvas cover as the wind ripped at its edges. An hours passing and the young huntress and her companion stepped out into the freshly fallen snow, the wind blowing flurries into their vision.

As she lifts her hand to block it out she is taken back to the first time she climbed to the higher peaks and the cold wind took the breath from her lungs. She'd been much heavier then, so full of life and vigor. The weight of her clan did not rest upon her shoulders at is did not. The months in the snow had yet to eat away at her body, leaving behind a tone skeletal frame with sunken in cheeks. She'd taken it upon herself to find her mother's ancestors, to hunt down that long ago forgotten nomadic tribe, and she refused to leave the mountain until she'd found something.

They pushed through the snow, the furs of animals hunted for food wrapped around their bodies to keep in what little warmth the snow did not steal from them. The fox let out a small, a momentary warning of the sound that its sharp ears caught. Zoyan's head whipped around and she went still, her eyes narrowing as she slowly drew back her crossbow, locking a bolt into place. She placed a single finger to her lips as she looked at the fox. Her body went still, slowly kneeling down into the snow. The two of them blended into the white hills of powder as a large Yeti roared and came around the edge of an outcropping, long strings of thick muscusy drool hanging from its gaping maw. Teeth glistening with blood stains in the moonlight. It's nostrils flared as it picked up the scent of two beings that did not belong.

Zoyan's eyes went wide, realizing that they'd been smelled. She let an arrow fly, it slammed right into the eye of the big lumbering beast, angering it greatly. Her crossbow was thrown aside as the Yeti came charging at her and her small fox. Chiyo yipped and danced across the snow as Zoyan gave out a battle cry that had before only been heard in the siege of Orgrimmar as she lept from the battlements onto her foes to defend the clan. The small, now frail, Pandaren leapt toward the Yeti, using the rocks of the mountain trail to propel her up toward its head. She managed to grab a handful of its fur and climbed her way up to its head as Chiyo nipped and scurried around beneath it, distracting and angering the beast into a rage filled haze.

Atop the beast stood the huntress, her legs braced for each howl and thrash. The claws of her left hand dug deep into its flesh as she clung to it, her right fumbling at her waist for the long knife she kept nearby. As it slipped from its sheath the blades pristine metal surface glistened and shimmered in the bright moonlight, reflecting off the pure white snow. The beast reared its head back in a deep guttural yell, frustrated by the quick white fox. As it did she leaned forward and shoved the knife into its good eye, blinding it. It reached up to claw at the thing upon its head. With one last shove she embedded the weapon firmly into the socket and leapt from its head onto the cushion of snow below. She landed with a sickening scream, upon the ground, her bad leg catching the sharp corner of a stone in the snow, her crimson blood staining the pristine snow. She inhaled sharply, using the time that the beast gave her as it thrashed about to pull her senses together. She wasn't about to let this beast, her biggest catch yet, get away from her over a stupid little cut on her leg, she'd dealt with worse before.

Chiyo whined and quickly came over to her mistress, licking at her face. With a soft sigh Zoyan pushed her away and shook her head. "After we down the beast Chiyo.. Until then we must fight.." With a small snort it pawed at her ears before running over to the crossbow that had been tossed aside. She chomped down on it and began dragging it over to her dearest friend. Zoyans paw wrapped around it, pushing herself up onto her feet. Mustering every ounce of Thunderpaw in her she yelled and charged at the beast, using her crossbow as a club to take out its knees. It dropped down and she scrambled back up its body to grasp onto its horns. The small pandaren woman used those large curved hooks to swing herself into the Yeti's face repeatedly, her feet driving the bolt and the dagger into the beasts small brain until finally, with a great mountain shaking bellow it fell, collapsing down into the snow sending a wave of white powder cascading down onto them from the mountains edge.

High up in the mountain peaks of Neverest, the snow settled upon the mountain side, moonlight glistening upon the white corpse of a fallen Yeti, nearby a young red pandaren clawed her way out of the snow, ears peeking out to twitch back and forth before her head popped out quickly followed by a grinning fox.

"Chiyo my girl..We shall eat well and be warm this night..."


End file.
